


Wine, Dinner and Dessert

by Eule



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: Ninon made dinner, but sometimes it isn't the thing most important.
Relationships: Athos/Ninon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Wine, Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Some light, because there is enough darkness all around.

He knew someone was inside his apartment the moment he had to turn around his key only once in the lock, not twice as usual and his security panel greeted him with a green light as he opened the door silently with a gun in his hand. No password needed to confirm his identity as he clicked the safety on his weapon off.  
He narrowed his eyes and realized who this unexpected but not unwanted intruder was instantly after having the first look into the hallway and he put the weapon back with a smile. He relaxed at the sight of warm light streaming through the open doorway of the kitchen area, a well-known and loved piece of music reaching his ears. If he hadn’t known who his visitor was by now, the dark grey high heels in front of his shoe cabinet were narrowing the possibilities to one. There was only one woman he knew which could walk in shoes with a heel this high and seemed to be more comfortable and even more elegant in them. If he was honest he knew two women, but the other one would have had him at gunpoint as soon as he had entered his rooms and she had never worn grey. Anne needed colors, everything that made her even more outstanding than she already was.  
The woman inside his kitchen was very different and he smiled to himself while putting his own shoes away, shrugging out of his jacket. There between his various other coats hung a delicate and definitely expensive jacket, matching the shoes perfectly in color and material. 

Athos walked the few steps to the kitchen entrance without a sound and leaned casually and unnoticed in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest and the smile still on his face as his gaze followed Ninon dancing through his kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand. Her steps were feather light, walking on tip toes, her movements matching the soft and rhythmic sound of piano music. She wore a knee long skirt in an even darker grey than her shoes, it looked almost black in the dim light and a much lighter blouse, sleeves rolled up to the elbows (something she would never do in public) and top button open (another thing she would never do in public). Her earrings, a watch and skin colored tights laid discarded on top of one of the counters. She hummed softly and a few golden strands of hair had escaped her updo.  
Her cheeks were a little flushed, as they were every time she cooked or enjoyed something absolutely.  
Athos could see a perfectly set dining table through the wide doorway leading into the combined living and dining space. There were pots on the oven and it seemed that everything was ready, only waiting for him to come home.  
But for the moment he was totally content to stay where he was unnoticed and watch for another few minutes. 

Ninons day at work had ended a lot earlier than expected because two of her clients had fallen ill and cancelled their appointments with her and instead of going home her feet had carried her to the shopping mall for a few bottles of good wine and the ingredients for a good meal. After that they had taken her straight to Athos front door and not her own; nice feet. She let herself in with Athos spare key, still proud of having it, and set everything up. She loved cooking, but did so seldom because of work and doing it for one person wasn’t worth the effort. But Athos needed a decent and self-made dinner once or twice a month and never complained about her abilities. She was totally aware that he maybe wouldn’t come home tonight or would be really late or had already eaten, but she didn’t care. 

After she had finished her cooking and the setting of the table, she had poured herself another glass of wine and began to dance. Something else she didn’t do often anymore, but loves to do. And she liked to be here in Athos’ apartment; it had a great view over one of the biggest parks in town by day and a phenomenal view over the city lights by night and it felt safe.  
She stopped by the window and enjoyed the moment, she could see herself reflected in the ground deep glass and smirked at the sight. Her mother would be terrified if she could see her like this, bar feet, blouse open top button, a glass of wine in her hand, hair in disarray and cooking for a man that wasn’t her husband and had no intention to marry her one day or another. And then she saw the other silhouette behind her in the glass and her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Her smile widened as she turned around to greet him properly. 

He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed above a black dress shirt, also black trousers fitting perfectly and it seemed to be a miracle that they were as neat and clean as they had been this morning. If you believed Aramis they were crawling through the dirt and chasing suspects through the undergrowth all day long and most of the times he looked like it, but Athos never did.  
She tore her gaze from those perfect hips and lingered for a moment at those strong arms and hands that were able to handle a deadly weapon with the same precision and ease as they could lift her up effortlessly. And then her eyes wandered higher to his neatly trimmed beard and those mess of black curls that couldn’t be tamed totally. She saw the smirk on his lips and met his eyes. He seemed to be totally aware and comfortable with her mustering and she blushed a little bit deeper. Which gave those green eyes a few more reasons to twinkle mischievously and she had to laugh. 

“Hello handsome” she said and knew he would roll his eyes before he did so. “I made dinner, it should still be warm, even if you are late again.”  
He raised an eyebrow without saying a word, they both knew that her working pattern wasn’t so different from his. 

“Excuse me, dear Madame, I will find a solution to get more important and valuable information in less time out of my suspects to be able to attend at your dinners at the right time in the future.”

She swatted a dish towel at him that she grabbed from one of the counters and he moved a few inches back playfully at that, but she recognized that his voice was a little bit deeper than usual, a clear sign for those who knew him that the day had been more taxing than others and he should get some rest if possible.

“I think that is an excellent idea, there is no way you could have a Lady waiting for you all evening with nothing else than wine for company. So let us eat, I am starving.”

She turned around with a little bit more feminine grace than necessary and looked back over her shoulder through half lidded eyes.  
“And believe me when I promise you a dessert worth every effort of developing new interrogation tactics.”

She couldn’t see his face but she could hear him laugh. One of those quiet and true laughs which were so rare she could have melted down instantly. And as she thought about skipping dinner for the benefits of dessert she felt two strong hands on her hip and she was turned around as Athos began to dance with her in a way that made her forget everything else in the world, including all types of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will write a second chapter (if there is any interest in the next morning). I already wrote some, but it isn't finished yet and to short to be mentioned officially.


End file.
